Yugioh Jeopardy!
by Yamicat
Summary: This is probably a result of me reading too many Yu-gi-oh game show fics, but I decided to write my own. and, as everything else was done a million times over, I thought I'd do Jeopardy. PLEASE R&R! Chapter 3 is up! ^__^
1. Let the Games Begin!

Yu-gi-oh Jeopardy!  
  
Yamicat: Give it up, 'cause now I'm back! And I have more humor to write! Yay! And this time it's Yu-gi-oh Jeopardy!  
  
Yami Yamicat: oh goody! I can't wait to meet Alex Trebek!  
  
YC: sorry yami, Alex is all tied up at the moment.  
  
Yami YC: YOU TIED UP ALEX TREBEK????  
  
YC: in a manner of speaking, yes.  
  
Yami YC: Why, Aibou why?  
  
YC: well somebody had to host the show didn't they?  
  
Yami YC: well yeah, but why not Alex?  
  
YC: 'cause this is YUGIOH Jeopardy.  
  
Yami YC: I still don't think it's fair you tied up Alex.  
  
YC: what is this thing about Alex Trebek all the sudden?  
  
Yami YC: I dunno, he's just a really cool game show host.  
  
YC: whatever. Anyway, our first contestant is.Yami Yugi!  
  
*Yami Yugi walks out on stage and takes his place at his podium thingy. The Yami fangirls in the audience (including Yami YC) sigh dreamily*  
  
YC: hey Crye? (My yami's name is Cryelle (Cree-elle) Crye for short. For now we'll just call her Yami YC, but I'll be referring to her as Crye so she's not confused with Yami Yugi)  
  
Yami YC: (dreamily) huh? *Eyes fixed on Yami*  
  
YC: you can fall over your feet to impress Yami later. Right now, please be good and go sit in the audience.  
  
Yami YC: okay *practically floats over to her seat in the front row behind Yami's podium thingy*  
  
YC: Our next contestant is.Seto Kaiba! *Tries not to drool as Seto walks on stage and to his podium thingy*  
  
*Polite clapping from the audience along with loud clapping from YC*  
  
YC: our last contestant is.Maxamillion Pega-waiiit a minute, Tatooinedweller did you mess with the script?  
  
Tatooinedweller: hehe. *Hides a pen and a copy of the script behind her back*  
  
YC: oh well it can't be helped. Come on in Pegasus. -.-  
  
*Pegasus enters and stands behind his podium thingy. No one but TD claps*  
  
YYC: *Waves furiously at YC and beckons her over to her seat*  
  
YC: (a little ticked off) what is it Crye?  
  
YYC: *whispers in YC's ear*  
  
YC: oh all RIGHT but only because it's for a friend. *Snaps her fingers and Pegasus transforms into 16-year-old Pegasus* happy now?  
  
TD: ^__________________^ very! Thanks Yamicat!  
  
YC: I owed you for that thing in our other fic (A.N. Tatooinedweller and I are writing a fic together. NO ONE has reviewed so far. PLEASE for the sake of my sanity check it out and review it before I explode from lack of reviews) . But please steal him AFTER the show. okay now it's time to play the game!  
  
*Jeopardy board pops up from out of nowhere*  
  
YC: and the categories are: Duel Monster Special Effects, Call Me Crazy, Quotable Quotes, Know Your Host, Random Facts, and Character Traits.  
  
Yami: ummm Yamicat? I have a question.  
  
YC: what is it?  
  
Yami: HOW DO YOU PLAY THIS STUPID GAME?  
  
Young Pegasus: Yes, do tell.  
  
YC: oh. Oops. Um, let's take a chapter break while I enlighten Yami and Pegasus.  
  
TD: a-HEM  
  
YC: sorry, YOUNG Pegasus. sorry this was so short.  
  
Yami YC: WAIT! STOP!  
  
YC: what IS it Crye?  
  
Yami YC: YOU FORGOT TO DO THE DISCLIAMER!  
  
YC: AAAAHHHHHHH! I FORGOT THE DISCLIAMER! I COULD'VE BEEN SUED!  
  
*A moment of chaos ensues*  
  
YC: (calmer) okay, don't panic. We just need to do it now. Young Pegasus, will YOU do the disclaimer?  
  
YP: I did it in your last fic!  
  
Yami YC: the kid's got a good memory, he speaks the truth.  
  
YC: but Yami Bakura was supposed to.oh never mind. Crye, will you do it?  
  
Yami YC: I suppose. Yamicat does not own Yu-gi-oh or any rights or responsibilities thereof. Is that good?  
  
YC: nicely done, but you have to add the other part.  
  
Yami YC: Awww do I have to?  
  
YC: Yes you do.  
  
Yami YC: oh all right. *Sigh* I don't own Yu-gi-oh either.  
  
Yami: (whispers) thank Ra.  
  
YC: so we'll continue this later then. In the meantime, please R&R!  
  
Young Pegasus: (hopefully) Revise and Rewrite?  
  
YC: -.- no, Read and Review  
  
YP: but they just read it!  
  
YC: you're right. Umm, so in the meantime please review! Is that better?  
  
YP: much  
  
YC: thanks ^.^ also, if you come up with any other (better) categories or questions for me to use, PLEASE send them to me! I have some ideas, but I need more! See ya! Sorry this was so short. (Did I say that already?) 


	2. An Edit, An Ego, and an Energy Transfer

Yamicat: here I am again with more Yu-gi-oh Jeopardy and (hopefully) more humor. Just so you know, I've revised the categories to Call Me Crazy, Advice From Your Adversary, Fill in the Blanks, Who Am I, Random Facts (that have nothing to do with anything), and Great Ancient Civilizations.  
  
Yami: YAY!  
  
YC: -.- anyway, one other minor note: I'm going to play two rounds just like regular Jeopardy, but with only $500 per category in each round. If your ideas didn't appear in this round, they might in the next so be patient! I have just finished explaining the rules of the game to Yami and Pegasus (sorry TD if I don't call him Young Pegasus all the time) so let's play Yu-gi-oh Jeopardy!  
  
*Applause*  
  
YC: oh yeah! And I'd also like to introduce Tatooinedweller and Lizzy9046 who will be helping me with the show but for now will just sit quietly in the audience, *eyes them suspiciously* right guys?  
  
TD and Lizzy: *try to look innocent* right!  
  
YC: please understand though, that I can't have too many other people in the fic 'cause it'll be hard to keep track of you all! If you ask though, you can at least sit in the audience and perhaps do more later if you send me something you want to do in the fic,,,anyway, let's play!  
  
*More gracious applause*  
  
YC: Seto, you get to pick a category.  
  
Seto: Call Me Crazy for $400.  
  
YC: (reading) "I may be just a kid, but Teddy thinks I can win!"  
  
Seto: shoot I wasn't in that episode!  
  
Young Pegasus: neither was I.  
  
Yami: I wasn't in it either, but what the heck! *Presses buzzer* I'll get it right 'cause I believe in the Heart of the C- oh wait; this isn't a card game is it? Shoot I've got nothing to trust in! But I must trust in something! I trust in the Heart of the uh the uh,,,  
  
Weevil: buzzer!  
  
Yami: right, right the Heart of the Buzzer!  
  
Lizzy: but that won't work!  
  
Yami: then what am I supposed to trust in? *Wrings hands*  
  
Rebecca: (from the audience) Yourself you idiot!  
  
Yami: but I've never done that before!  
  
Rebecca: but you've gotta trust in something! Right Teddy?  
  
Yami: wait, Teddy? *Light bulb appears over Yami's multicolored hair* hey kid! What's your name?  
  
Rebecca: how could you NOT know? It's Rebecca, loser!  
  
Yami: ok then, Rebecca! The answer is Rebecca!  
  
Crye: (dreamily) don't forget to put your answer in question form Yami,,,  
  
Yami: Oh right! Who is Rebecca!  
  
YC: um, Yami?  
  
Yami: I GOT IT RIGHT DIDN'T I! YAY! *Celebrates*  
  
YC: Yami?  
  
Yami: *dances around podium thingy*  
  
YC: YAMI!  
  
Yami: what?  
  
YC: you got the answer correct but  
  
Yami: (warily) but what? Is there some fiendish rule you haven't told me about?  
  
YC: well.your time ran out before you even said the answer  
  
Yami: WHAT??????????????? *Negative $400 appears on Yami's scoreboard*  
  
Seto: that's the way the cookie crumbles, fuzz head  
  
Yami: GRRR.  
  
YC: Oooookay on with the game before someone gets hurt! Seto, it's back to you.  
  
Seto: Fill in the Blanks for $300  
  
YC: *reading, doing her best Mokuba impression* Help (blank) brother!  
  
Yami: *grins* what is snobby! *Knows it's not the right answer but he wants to get back at Seto*  
  
YC: -.- *Negative $700 appears on Yami's scoreboard*  
  
Young Pegasus: what is stubborn! *In the same boat as Yami*  
  
YC: *shakes head as negative $300 appears on Pegasus' scoreboard*  
  
Seto: *through clenched teeth* what is BIG!  
  
Yami: *can't resist* YOU'RE EGO!!!  
  
YC: *shoots a death glare at Yami* that is correct Seto *beams*  
  
Seto: *$300 appears on his scoreboard* HA! I have more points than you!  
  
YP/Yami: humph  
  
YC: Seto, it's still your turn!  
  
Seto: Random Facts for $500  
  
YC: (reading) He is the main character of Star Wars (A/N: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS EITHER!)  
  
Luke Skywalker: *sits up proudly in the audience. Fangirls around him swoon*  
  
Yami: *presses the buzzer before Seto can* who is Captain,,,  
  
*All Star Wars fans in the audience (including Tatooinedweller) flinch and draw light- sabers*  
  
Yami: ,,,Kirk? (He's the captain guy in Star Trek *cringe* for those of you wondering) *Negative $1200 appears on his scoreboard*  
  
YC: *flinches and clenches fists but manages to stay on the podium thingy*  
  
*All Star Wars fans in the audience jump up and start pounding Yami relentlessly with mallets. Some swing their light-sabers under his nose as if to threaten him*  
  
YC: *lets fifteen minutes go by without doing anything so Yami can get a good pounding* ok you should probably stop before you kill him,,,  
  
Random Star Wars fan: that's what we're TRYING to do! *Pounds Yami with her mallet extra hard*  
  
Yugi: *in tears* s-s-spirit! *Crowd of Yugi fans hand him tissues*  
  
Seto: *laughing so hard he's crying*  
  
YP: *slightly evil smile appears on his face*  
  
Seto: *presses the buzzer before the time runs out* who is LUKE SKYWALKER! *$800 appears on his scoreboard*  
  
*SW fans continue to clobber Yami*  
  
Crye: I've had ENOUGH OF THIS! *Her half of the Millennium Star starts to glow and she creates energy balls that she throws at the SW fans to get them off Yami*  
  
*SW fans set up force shields and keep on pounding Yami*  
  
YC: *wants to join the fun but can't cause she's the host. Sighs* Luke? If you please,,,  
  
Luke: *shrugs and creates a giant Force ball to throw at the SW fans*  
  
YC: NOT THAT WAY!  
  
Luke: oh. Sorry. *Uses The Force (^________^) to take the mallets away from the SW fans and holds them high above their heads*  
  
YC: Crye? Could you,,,  
  
Crye: *growls* with pleasure *banishes the mallets to the Shadow Realm*  
  
YC: and to keep them busy,,,*uses her Millennium Star to summon a Star Trek fan*  
  
Star Trek Fan: Hey, what am I doing here? *Looks around* DUDE! STAR TREK ROX! (You don't know how hard was for me to write that)  
  
SW fans: *turn slowly* A TREKKY! *All SW fans summon new mallets, this time made of lead, and attack the Star Trek fan* KILL THE TREKKY!!!! KILL THE TREKKY!!!!  
  
Star Trek Fan: YIPE! *Runs out of the studio with the SW fans hot on his tail*  
  
Yami: X.X *moans*  
  
Seto: *snickers*  
  
Yugi and Crye: *run up to Yami who is lying sprawled on the ground*  
  
Yugi: SPIRIT! Are you okay?  
  
Crye: HE WAS POUNDED RELENTLESSLY BY A HOARD OF STAR WARS FANS! DO YOU THINK HE'S OKAY?  
  
Yugi; *bites lip, choking back sobs* n-no  
  
Crye: *sighs, unable to resist Yugi's cuteness* commere twerp *hugs Yugi* he'll be ok.  
  
Yugi: *buries face in Crye's shoulder, sobbing*  
  
Seto: *snaps a picture with a digital camera. No one notices*  
  
Crye: *looks up at YC for help*  
  
YC: so, heal him!  
  
Crye: *shakes head* I can't. I used up most of my energy throwing power balls at those accursed Star Wars fans.  
  
YC: *rolls eyes* do I have to do EVERYTHING around here?  
  
Crye: you're the host  
  
YC: true *walks over to Yami and puts a hand on his shoulder* wait, Crye, we can't use you to transfer your energy, you're not strong enough. So whom do we use?  
  
Crye: *thinks it over* Yami Bakura?  
  
YC: no, too evil  
  
Crye: Tea?  
  
YC: *shudders* too,,,Tea  
  
Crye: that rules out Tristan then, too. Joey?  
  
YC: too hungry  
  
Crye: regular Bakura?  
  
YC: *thinks* and risk a part of his Yami going in?  
  
Crye: KAIBA!  
  
YC: *raises eyebrows* his archenemy?  
  
Crye: -.- the OTHER one!  
  
YC: too hyper  
  
Crye: well I'm out of ideas. YOU think of something!  
  
Lizzy: It's OBVIOUS! Use Yugi!  
  
YC: we could, but wouldn't that be a huge cliché?  
  
Crye: yeah, this fic is supposed to be cliché-free, all original stuff!  
  
YC: then whom do we use?  
  
Crye: we don't have anyone else TO use!  
  
YC: I guess we're left with one option then, if we want to keep our 'no cliché' policy  
  
Crye; what?  
  
YC: I'll have to do it.  
  
Crye: *eyes widen* YOU? But,,,but,,,  
  
YC: it's the only way!  
  
Crye: Aibou, it's too dangerous! You could get seriously hurt doing something like this!  
  
YC: I still have to  
  
Seto: why?  
  
YC: 'cause it says I have to in the Handbook!  
  
Young Pegasus: what Handbook?  
  
YC: the Authoress' Handbook of course! *Takes out a red book and flips through the pages* aha! Listen to this: (reading) "Rule 70,364: if a cast member is injured by a hoard of angry Star Wars fans, it is the authoress' duty to restore the cast member. If this rule is not followed, severe punishments will ensue!"  
  
Young Pegasus: (interested) what are the severe punishments?  
  
YC: (reading) "for a list of severe punishments, see page 2,984 paragraph C" *flips through the book again* (reading) "severe punishments include: 1. Banishment to Tea Land 2. Banishment to Funny Bunny Land 3. Banishment to the Shadow Realm 4. Flamage from all other authors for all fics 5. All of the above 6. All of the above and beyond Other more severe punishments may apply" *closes the book and shudders* okay peepz, I gotta do this, I am NOT being banished to Tea Land!  
  
Tea: STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!!!!  
  
Crye: *banishes Tea to the Shadow Realm*  
  
Seto: *puts a hand on YC's shoulder* be careful  
  
Crye: that was MY line!  
  
Drew Carey: line? Where everything's made up and the points don't matter!  
  
Crye: how'd YOU get in here? *Shoves Drew Carey out of the fic* Aibou, don't get hurt. *Looks at her seriously* don't.  
  
YC: I'll be careful. Now let's do this! *Puts her hand on Yami's shoulder and closes her eyes as her Millennium Star starts to glow. A string of pure power flows from YC through the Star into Yami. Yami's eyelids flutter and YC breaks the power-link between them and tries to stand up but collapses, weakened greatly from the energy loss*  
  
Seto: *catches YC before she hits the ground*  
  
Yami: *yawns and stretches* what'd I miss? *Sees Yugi* hi little one! *Hugs Yugi*  
  
Yugi: spirit! You're all right! *Hugs back*  
  
Yami: *Sees YC, unconscious in Seto's arms* does this mean we can stop the show and go home now?  
  
Crye: NO! *Stands over YC* (concerned) Yamicat? Are you okay?  
  
Seto: SHE JUST GAVE ALL HER POWER TO SAVE THIS LOWLIFE! *Jerks head in Yami's direction* DO YOU THINK SHE'S OKAY?  
  
Crye: *bites lip* n-no  
  
Yugi: whoa, daja vu!  
  
Yami: *has no idea what just happened* umm guys? I think now would be a good time to have a chapter break. Our host is out cold, we have a Star Wars vs. Star Trek war going on outside the window, and I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM! So can we break now?  
  
Crye: I suppose you're right. *Conjures a bed out of thin air and Seto gently sets YC down on it * this is getting a little long as it is.  
  
Yami: good. *Races off to the bathroom*  
  
Yugi: *grabs soda and popcorn and goes over to the window to watch the SW vs. ST war*  
  
Crye: okay *sits on the edge of the bed with a book in her hand and begins to read*  
  
*Time passes*  
  
Crye: *looks up as all the people reading the fic* you're still here? The chapter is over! Go on shoo! Shoo! And don't forget to review on your way out! *Gets back to her book* 


	3. More Randomness as Cryelle Hosts!

*It's just before the next chapters gonna start. Everything is dark. Sounds of shuffling are heard in the background*  
  
Seto: OUCH! Yami, get off of my toe!  
  
Yami: I'm nowhere near you! *Mutters* like I would want to be.  
  
Cryelle: the next chapter is starting! We gotta turn on the lights! Yami, I believe you're closest to the wall. Can you flip the switch?  
  
Yami: what is this 'switch' you speak of?  
  
Crye: *exasperated sigh* I'll do it *shoves people out of the way and turns on the lights. Everyone blinks in the sudden brightness*  
  
Yami: *spooked* what is this magic?  
  
Lizzy: (as-a-matter-of-factly) it's not magic, it's electricity, DUH!  
  
Yami: what's elec-tri-sity?  
  
Crye: I'll explain later, Yami. For now, we should get the next chapter going!  
  
Seto: is Yamca okay?  
  
Crye: she's a little better now. She wanted to try to host this chapter, but she couldn't even stand up. So she asked me to do it before she fell asleep again.  
  
Young Pegasus: YOU?  
  
Crye: yes. Why?  
  
YP: no reason. I just thought she might want to leave the fic in more *clears throat* CAPABLE hands.  
  
Crye: *fiery eyes* are you saying I'M not capable enough for you?  
  
YP: *gulp* n-n-n-no  
  
Crye: good. *Takes her place at the big podium thingy* (shouting backstage) CUE THE MUSIC! *Bakura starts the music* Hi, and welcome back to Yu-gi-oh Jeopardy! The fic where everything's made up and the points don't ma-*gets hit it the head with a shoe*  
  
Seto: THIS ISN'T WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY! (Which neither Cryelle nor Yamicat own)  
  
Crye: oh,,,yeah. Sorry!  
  
YP: *muttering to Yami* we are SO doomed  
  
Yami: *is still trying to figure out the 'magic' of the light switch*  
  
Crye: *throws a dirty look at the contestants* a-HEM. Now, where were we? Ah yes! Seto Kaiba is in the lead with $800! Young Pegasus is next with -$300 and Yami is last (but certainly not least) with -$1200, sorry Yami.  
  
Seto: *thinking* oh great, now she's gonna favor Yami  
  
Yami: *is reading his mind and answers him telepathically* Yamicat favored YOU in the last round! Now it's my turn!  
  
Seto: *thinking, knowing that Yami can hear him* at least I got all the answers right!  
  
Crye: *telepathically to both of them (she's a yami, she can do that)* can we get on with the show now? You can argue later.  
  
Seto/Yami: *glare at each other*  
  
Crye: anyway, since Kaiba's in the lead, he still gets to pick a category -.-  
  
Seto: Advice from Your Adversary for $300  
  
Crye: you have to name the character giving the advice. (Reading) "When in doubt, use Change of Heart!"  
  
YP: *presses buzzer* who is Ryou!  
  
Crye: correct!  
  
YP: ^_^ *$0 appears on YP's scoreboard*  
  
Yami: how exactly did you know that? You weren't in the episode!  
  
YP: *shrugs* I tape 'em sometimes  
  
Yami: o.O  
  
Crye: Young Pegasus, you're turn again.  
  
YP: Who am I for $200  
  
Crye: (reading) I have a brain but I think with my stomach.  
  
Seto: the chihuahua over there *jerks head in Joey's direction*  
  
Crye: *forces herself to keep a straight face* incorrect, more specific.  
  
Seto: *glares at Crye as his points change to $600*  
  
Yami: who is Joey Wheeler!  
  
Crye: ^___^ very good Yami! *Yami's points change to -$1000*  
  
Yami: *sticks out tongue at Seto*  
  
Seto: at least I don't have negative points!  
  
Yami: why you,,,  
  
Crye: BOYS! CUT IT OUT OR YOU'LL BE IN THE SHADOW REALM FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY 'KING OF GAMES!'  
  
Seto: *mutters while looking in Yami's direction* some 'King of Games' you turned out to be!  
  
Crye: WHAT was that, Kaiba?  
  
Seto: nothing!  
  
Crye: *eyes him angrily* good. Yami, your turn to pick a category!  
  
Yami: Great Ancient Civilizations for $200 *thinking* one of them HAS to be Egypt!  
  
Crye: (reading) this civilization was home to many great philosophers such as Socrates.  
  
Yami: What is Egypt!  
  
Crye: ( incorrect. Sorry Yami. *Yami's points go down to -$1200 again*  
  
YP: What is Ancient Greece  
  
Crye: good job Young Pegasus! You might catch up to Kaiba at this rate! *YP's points go up to $200*  
  
YP: O.o *not sure whether to take this as a compliment or an insult*  
  
Seto: *death glare at YP*  
  
YP: *cringes*  
  
Crye: *glares at Seto* you're turn again Young Pegasus  
  
YP: Random Facts for $400  
  
Crye: *reading* each die in Dungeon Dice Monsters has this number of crests.  
  
Yami: what are six!  
  
Crye: ^_____________^ Excellent Yami!  
  
Yami: *points change to -$800* ( Great Ancient Civilizations for $300  
  
Crye: (reading) this civilization is home to the Coliseum.  
  
Yami: What is Egypt!  
  
Crye: ( ooh, sorry Yami! *Yami's points go down to -$1100*  
  
Yami: Grrr!  
  
Seto: *presses buzzer* what is Ancient Rome?  
  
Crye: -.- (monotone) correct *Seto's points change to $800*  
  
Seto: Who am I for $300  
  
Crye: (reading) come one come all and listen to my boring friendship speeches!  
  
Seto: *presses buzzer* *snicker* who is *snicker* Tea Gardener *Seto's points change to $1000*  
  
Tea: *bruised, battered, and on crutches from her first trip to the Shadow Realm* STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!  
  
Crye: haven't we already been through this? *Banishes Tea to the Shadow Realm*  
  
Seto: Great Ancient Civilizations for $400  
  
Crye: (reading) this civilization is home to the Hanging Gardens.  
  
Yami: *presses buzzer* Egypt!  
  
Crye: -.- *Yami's points go down to -$1500*  
  
YP: *presses buzzer* What is Babylon?  
  
Crye: (monotone) correct  
  
YP: ^_^ *YP's points change to $400* Great Ancient Civilizations for $500  
  
Yami: *thinking* this one HAS to be Egypt!  
  
Crye: (reading) this civilization,,,  
  
Yami: *presses buzzer* EYGPT!  
  
Crye: sorry Yami, the answer was Byzantine  
  
Yami: BYZANTINE? BYZAN-! BY RA THIS GAME IS ALL WRONG IF EGYPT ISN'T AN ANSWER!  
  
Seto: *snicker* there's still the $100 question  
  
Yami: but,,,but,,,  
  
YP: *cutting him off* Great Ancient Civilizations for $100  
  
Audience: *leans forward curiously*  
  
Crye: *says nothing for a few minutes*  
  
YP: well?  
  
Crye: shh! I'm increasing the suspense!  
  
Seto: well you'd better say something or Yami's gonna break a blood vessel!  
  
All but Yami: *look at Yami curiously*  
  
Yami: *the only metaphor the authoress can think of to describe Yami at this point is that of a tea kettle boiling over*  
  
Lizzy: *to a random dude in the audience* I'll bet you a dollar steam's gonna start coming out of Yami's ears in five minutes!  
  
Random Dude in the Audience: five dollars says ten minutes!  
  
Lizzy: you're on! *Starts timer on her watch*  
  
Crye: *hurriedly reading* this civilization is known for its tombs used to bury ancient pharaohs long ago.  
  
Seto/YP/Yami: *all press buzzer at the same time* ANCIENT EYGPT!  
  
Crye: O.O wow, um, I guess since everyone pressed their buzzer at the same time and you all got the answer correct, I guess no one gets points.  
  
Yami: WHAT?????????????? *steam starts coming out of his ears*  
  
Lizzy: *watch beeps* exactly five minutes! Fork it over!  
  
Random Dude in the Audience: *grumbles and hands Lizzy money*  
  
Lizzy: don't 'cha just love gambling?  
  
YP: especially when you're fighting for something huge! Like your soul for instance,,,  
  
All: O.O  
  
YP: (thoughtfully) I wonder why I just said that?  
  
Lizzy: believe me, you don't wanna know.  
  
YP: *shrugs* okay then  
  
Yami: *Mutters something in Egyptian* (which is a good thing because, had he said whatever it was in English, it probably would've been censored)  
  
Crye: *agrees with Yami in Egyptian*  
  
Yami/Crye: *start having a conversation in Egyptian*  
  
Seto: uh guys?  
  
Yami/Crye: *take no notice*  
  
Seto: -.- I suppose we should take a short break while we try to bring our spur-of-the-moment host and a contestant out of Egyptian mode.  
  
Yami Tatooinedweller: *is slipping something into Seto's coffee.*  
  
YC: *comes out in polar bear pjs* did I miss something? *Surveys the scene in front of her: Yami and Cryelle are talking in Egyptian, Lizzy and some random dudes are having a fight of absolutely nothing, Tristan and Joey (who have not been seen at all in the fic so far but oh well) are pigging out on food that they got from who knows where, and everyone else (but Tea who is still in the Shadow Realm) is at the window watching the SW vs. ST war or else in it. Tatooinedweller and Luke Skywalker are leading SW fans and Jedis into battle* oh. Looks like I didn't miss much. Chaos in, chaos out. By the way reviewers, I'll probably make a chapter near the end just for the war and if you have any suggestions or if you wanna be in the war, just shout it out and you can be a part of the action! (I sound like a TV announcer O.O;) *yawns* I'm going back to bed,,, 


End file.
